Operation: Bubble Circus
by Wordmaster15
Summary: After spending the day together Phineas and Adyson fall in love.


It was a hot summer day and Phineas was sitting in the backyard under the tree. Ferb was off doing stuff so Phineas was having some alone time. Until there was a knock at the gate and he thought to himself who could that be. It can't be Isabella she was in Mexico with her family on vacation, and she would just let herself in. Therefore Phineas gets up and walks to the gate to open it. He notices a fireside girl's uniform on the other side. He opens the gate to find Adyson standing there whistling to herself. "Oh Phineas just the person I was looking for", says Adyson after she notices him staring at her. Phineas steps aside for her to enter the backyard. Adyson enters the backyard, and walks to the tree. She sits Indian style under the tree. Phineas closes the gate and joins her underneath the tree. "Why were you looking for me", asks Phineas? "Well with the other fireside girls out of town I thought we could spend some quality time together", replies Adyson. Phineas was floored by Adyson answer because he always thought of Isabella being the one crazy for him.

"Well I didn't know you felt that way about me", says Phineas. Adyson looks at him, and says, "Felt what way about you?" "I thought it was Isabella that was crazy for me not you", replies Phineas. "Well we all know that Isabella is in love with you, but doesn't have the courage to tell you", says Adyson. "Yeah she makes it kind of obvious with all the flirting she does", says Phineas. "What about you", asks Adyson? "How do you feel about Isabella", asks Adyson? "Well most of the time I'm confused about my feeling for Isabella", replies Phineas. "Okay then what are your feeling for me", asks Adyson? Phineas looks at her with soulful eyes, and in that moment he could tell that Adyson didn't just come to visit. She came to get him as a boyfriend, and with Isabella gone there is nothing stopping her pursuit. He smiles one of his crooked smiles and says, "You know I've never really thought about it." Adyson sighs and says, "I thought so" as she get up. She walks to the gate, and says, "I'll see you later Phineas." Phineas gets up and walks over to Adyson.

She goes to leave but Phineas stops her and says, "What do you want to do today?" "I thought it might be fun to make a bubble circus", replies Adyson. "A bubble circus huh", says Phineas. "You know that gives me and idea", continues Phineas. Come with me as he grabs Adyson by the hand pulling her to the garage. The feelings that were welling up inside of her were extraordinary. She knew now how Isabella felt when she got lost in Phineas Land. Once they got to the garage he let go of her hand and the tingling she felt lasted for a good five minutes. Phineas was digging in a box, and then says, "Eureka." That's when he pulls out two super soakers and says, "We can modify these to blow bubbles." Adyson nods her head in understanding of what he said. He goes to another box and pulls out regular sized bubble blower. He sits it on the floor and hits it with the megasizer making it huge. They carry the stuff out to the yard, and Phineas runs into the house. He comes back with a bottle of bubbles and another regular bubble blower. He makes them huge with the megasizer, and gives Adyson a jetpack with a huge bubble blower. Phineas takes a jetpack with a huge bubble blower. Now with their jetpacks, huge bubble blowers, and ten story bottle of bubbles. They were ready to make some giant bubbles.

Phineas and Adyson start their jetpacks and fly up to the top of the ten story bottle of bubbles. They dip their huge bubble blowers into the bottle and gently wave the huge bubble blower back and forth making gigantic bubbles. "Let's do some acrobatics around the bubbles before they pop", says Adyson. "Alright you first", says Phineas. Adyson nods her head and begins to flip and twirl around the bubbles like a graceful butterfly. Phineas watches as Adyson does amazing acrobatics around the bubbles. You know he never noticed Adyson until today, and being alone with her has been remarkable. When Adyson was done she stopped in front of Phineas out of breath. "Y your turn", stutters Adyson. Phineas takes off flipping around the first bubble. While she is watching Phineas she notices that Ferb is home. She flies down as Ferb enters the gate landing in front of him. "How you doing Ferb", asks Adyson startling Ferb. "Oh Adyson you scared me", replies Ferb. Phineas notices that Adyson is talking to Ferb, and flies down landing next to her. "Where's the others", asks Ferb? "Well it was only Adyson today and you know I wouldn't have it any other way bro", replies Phineas. "Well okay", says Ferb walking into the house. Phineas and Adyson smile at each other and then fly back up to the top of their ten story bottle of bubbles.

Once to the top of the ten story bottle of bubbles Phineas holds out his hand for Adyson. Adyson takes his and they both flip and twirl around the giant bubbles while holding hands. After a while they land on the roof taking off their jetpacks and watch the sun set. Adyson is feeling wonderful about the day she had with Phineas. Phineas kisses her on the forehead, and says, "I had a great day with you." She looks at him and says, "Oh Phineas I wish you were mine." "Well that is a possibly", says Phineas. "Like you said earlier Isabella has never taken her chance with me she doesn't have the courage", continues Phineas. Adyson looks at him with her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Phineas pulls her a little closer to him, and kisses her deeply on the lips. After they part lips he says, "Well what do you want to do tomorrow?" I don't know she says as she snuggles into his neck as they sit on the roof looking at stars. "Well I better walk you home", says Phineas. They fly back down to the backyard, and Phineas run in and tells his mom he walking Adyson home. He comes out of the house and takes Adyson's hand as they start to walk toward her house. After he has Adyson home he kisses her once more on the lips with passion, and says, "Goodnight."


End file.
